A disc brake such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,117,910 and 4,129,200 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,611 shows a frame juxtapositioned to a rotor. The frame includes a central opening for receiving a pair of friction elements which are facing opposite sides of a rotor. The frame is movable during a brake application to move the pair of friction elements into engagement with the rotor. An adjuster extending between the frame and one of the pair of friction elements provides for maintaining the pair of friction elements closely adjacent the rotor, thereby compensating for lining wear on the pair of friction elements.